


[Podfic] those who run with wolves

by kalakirya



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a podfic of epistolic's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>She’s matched him from the start, blow for blow, move for move, and for the first time since he saw her six months ago he realises that Aleksandra Dmitriyeva is beautiful.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] those who run with wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [those who run with wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889496) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



**Title:** those who run with wolves  
 **Rating:** R/mature  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Length:** 32 minutes 23 seconds  
  
 **right-click to download** [as an mp3 (26MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013080630.zip) or [as a podbook (23MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013080631.zip)

  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
